


Adorable Distractions

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #22: We’re in a class and I sit behind and all you ever do during the lessons is watch cat videos on YouTube and it’s extremely distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone just on the basis of their YouTube playlists?” Darren asks Julia over lunch in the dorm cafeteria.

“You mean like fall in love with a hot YouTuber who makes videos you watch? I don't see why not; it's really no different than falling for a minor celeb,” Julia says, shrugging.

“No, I just mean that I’ve fallen for him based on the videos he watches on YouTube,” Darren clarifies. “But he's not a YouTuber or anything.”

“What kind of videos are we talking? Because it depends,” Lauren inquires.

“Cat videos?” Darren replies.

“Oh, then totally,” Lauren chimes in. “Especially if it's videos of adorable kittens playing in the snow. That's my jam.”

“What? How could I not know this about you, roomie?” Julia mock gasps. The reality is that Lauren's interest in any conversation or interaction jumps about 500% whenever there's the possibility for cute animals. It’s kind of her thing.

“Shut up. You love them, too. I'm pretty sure that's the whole point of YouTube. Possibly college, at least so far,” Lauren jokes.

“Hey, can we get back to my thing?” Darren huffs. “I need an honest answer. Am I allowed to be in love with cat video guy?”

“Well, clearly Lauren says yes,” Julia snarks. “But I don't know – have you ever actually _talked_ to this guy or are you just stalking his internet history?”

“Um no, I haven't talked to him yet. But what he watches isn’t really a secret. He sits in front of me in British History class and watches cat videos the entire time. He wears a hoodie pulled up so you can't see the headphones, not that our prof would ever notice because he's probably 600 years old.”

“Is he hot?” Julia bluntly asks, always one to get straight to the point.

“So hot,” Darren gushes. “He's gorgeous.”

“Well then, dummy, _that's_ why you are in love with him. You've never needed much more than that to fall in love with a guy, let's be real,” Lauren points out.

“Hey, are you saying I'm not in it for a person's personality? How dare you!” Darren pretends to be affronted.

“I'm just saying you think with your dick,” Julia says. Darren opens his mouth, intending to protest. “Uh uh, that was a statement, not a question. It's a fact, hon. And if I might make a simple suggestion?”

“Proceed,” Darren sighs.

“If you want to maybe think with something besides your dick for a change, try having a conversation with this guy before you call it love, mmkay?” Julia encourages.

“But... how?” Darren wonders aloud. He's only half kidding.

“Open your mouth and make words come out,” Lauren supplies helpfully.

Julia pats him on the back. “Buck up, buddy. You can do it. I believe in you.”

* * *

Darren walks into his British History class the next day with a half formed plan for starting a conversation. He'll wait until class is over, then ask the hot guy if he wants to study for their upcoming test together. Given that he's spent the first month of the class watching cat videos instead of taking notes, surely he'll want to take Darren up on it, right?

Darren hopes so.

He gets to class a whole three minutes early after putting slightly more care into his appearance than usual for an 8:00 am class. As usual, hot cat guy (which is the horrible nickname Darren came up with during week one of the semester) slides into class five seconds before Professor Benz begins his excruciatingly boring lecture. Darren's too nervous to pay much attention to what he's teaching, not that he really _needs_ to since all the professor does is read his PowerPoint slides. 

Instead, Darren directs his focus to the videos being queued up on the screen in front of him. As the cute guy logs in, Darren catches his user name: Chris Colfer. Having a name to go with the face and the videos somehow makes Darren even more nervous about their upcoming interaction. He's really got it bad for Chris.

The first video is pretty standard stuff: a group of kittens frolicking in a pile of fall leaves. It looks vaguely familiar to him, though. Darren's willing to stake his meager fortune on Lauren and Julia having watched the same video at least twice.

The next video is more interesting. It's a compilation of cats playing in the bathroom and inadvertently falling into the bathtub. The last cat in the series makes a failed attempt at stopping his fall and instead only succeeds of dunking his head directly under the faucet. The poor cat looks absolutely miserable at this development and then the words “I've made a huge mistake” flash across the screen and Darren's audibly snickering. Before Darren has a chance to cover his mouth to try to muffle the laughter, Chris is turning his head and staring at him.

Darren's not sure what to do in the situation so he winds up shrugging helplessly in a gesture meant to communicate “it was funny, can you really blame me?” Chris looks him up and down and frowns before turning back around.

Darren's stomach flutters with nerves and anticipation, even from such a short (and awkward) encounter. He waits to see what Chris will do next. It seems like Darren’s made him self-conscious since Chris waits several minutes before he starts up with the next video.

And Darren totally wasn't meaning to keep paying attention to what Chris was watching, but in his defense it’s still right in his face. It's _distracting_. Chris is also distracting but for a different reason, and after a tiny taste of face to face interaction, Darren kind of needs more. The next video turns about to be a weird one, too, and Darren's drawn into trying to figure out what's happening.

There's a cat eating food from a dish, which is normal bordering on boring for YouTube. But then the owner moves into frame holding what's either a dildo or maybe just a cucumber, placing it on the floor behind the cat. It's sort of inexplicably weird, especially when nothing happens at first, and Darren's starting to wonder if maybe he's going to have to go through life never knowing why there's a cucumber/dildo behind a cat. But then, the owner does something to draw the cat's attention and the cat casually turns around and sees the cucumber behind him and leaps off the ground high enough to definitely scale the countertops if not the top of the freezer. Basically, it freaks the fuck out and it's funny enough that Chris giggles quietly but Darren? Oh no, he fucking loses it, laughing loudly and slapping his knee until he remembers he's in a lecture hall full of two hundred other students.

Darren's pretty sure that every single one of those two hundred people swivels to stare at him and Chris. Unfortunately it's enough of a disturbance that even Professor Benz notices and Darren's sort of wishing the ground would swallow him up and Chris is absolutely glaring at him and _fuck_. He's so screwed and definitely not in the way he was hoping for.

* * *

“I can't believe you got us kicked out of class,” Chris groans as he finishes packing up his laptop and books in the hallway outside the lecture hall.

“I'm really sorry,” Darren apologizes. “I'm Darren aka the asshole who ruined your stellar academic career.” As he says it, he optimistically holds out his hand to shake.

Chris considers him for a long moment before he shakes his hand, only a little reluctantly. “I'm Chris and my academic career was never anything to write home about, to be honest.”

“You know what might help with that? A little less in-class YouTube watching time,” Darren jokes. Chris shoots him a glare. “ _Sorry_. Too soon?”

“Possibly,” Chris says, though now there's a smile accompanying it. Darren's not sure he's ever seen a better one.

“In my defense, that video was really fucking funny. Definitely didn't see the twist at the end coming,” Darren chuckles. “What _was_ that thing?”

“A cucumber,” Chris replies. “Why? What did you think it was?”

“Um...” Darren briefly considers lying but he's still too dumbstruck by Chris's smile to come up with a convincing lie. “A dildo?”

“Wow,” Chris breathes.

“Sorry, too much info for a first conversation? I'm sort of a blurter,” Darren explains, blushing.

“I've noticed,” Chris wryly observes.

“How about I make it up to you over lunch? My treat. I'll even share my notes since you've apparently missed the first month's worth due to your much more important YouTube research,” Darren teases.

“Oh come on, he just reads the slides. Really, really slowly. I've missed nothing,” Chris says, waving off the concern. “Besides, I guarantee I could school you on British History any day of the week. I could probably school Professor Benz, honestly.”

“I'd like to see that,” Darren grins.

“Me schooling you or our professor?” Chris asks, smirking.

“Both. Both is good. But mainly me. I kind of have a thing for smart guys,” Darren admits.

“Well, I _might_ like guys who get me kicked out of class. Always had a thing for bad boys,” Chris jokes.

“Lucky me.”

* * *

The next time he meets Lauren and Julia for dinner, Darren will smugly tell them that he's done the proper research and it turns out that it _is_ possible to fall in love with someone just on the basis of their YouTube playlists. In Darren's defense, he _did_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135761410210/adorable-distractions)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
